pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Papayaman1000/You Have to Win the Game - Here's How! ~A guide by yours truly.
So, fellow players! I have recently witnessed a massive spike in my win rate, I now manage to win at least once a day in between my one (rarely two) games a day. I thought I'd share how. This guide is now complete with all the basics you'll need. Not all the knowledge on the wiki, just... the meat of it. Let's get started. Area One: Sewers Informative Slideshow of the most important things in the Sewers! Goo gif.gif|Goo, the Boss|link=Goo|linktext=Goo Sewer Crab gif.gif|Sewer Crab, the strongest enemy of the Sewers|link=Sewer crab|linktext=Sewer Crab Marsupial Rat gif.gif|Marsupial Rat, the very first enemy.|link=Marsupial rat|linktext=Marsupial Rat Gnoll Scout gif.gif|Gnoll Scout, the weakest of the gnolls.|link=Gnoll scout|linktext=Gnoll Scout Dewvial.png|The Dew Vial, a vanguard from death...|link=Dew vial|linktext=Dew Vial Dew vial full.gif|...when it's full.|link=Dew vial|linktext=Dew Vial Anyone who has not been to Pixel Dungeon's sewers have never advanced past the three second decision that is your Hero Class. For shame. The sewers are not too dangerous of a place, but they are the first, as well as one of the hardest, of many hurdles. Many players agree that a successful attempt is one where you reach Level 6, and escape the opening stage. If you find good equipment, such as an undecayed Plate Armor or War Hammer, or even perhaps your Knuckleduster (guess who would be most likely to suggest this), then you will be well prepared for the challenge that awaits. Really though, a Mail Armor+1 and a +1 or +2 Knuckleduster is enough to get you through the sewers with ease. There are a variety of enemies here. I will add a miniguide for enemies (despite something similar existing on their own respective pages) along with their home level. Enemies Marsupial Rat: A standard enemy. Only dangerous when there are more than a couple ganging up on you (I'd say your current XP level+2). Just kill them so you can level up, ID items, and heal minor injuries/satiate yourself when playing as the Warlock (the best class, really). Threat Level: Apple Gnoll Scout: A slightly stronger Marsupial Rat, at best. Though they also occasionally drop mediocre sums of Gold. Fill yer boots! Threat Level: Sock full of nickels Sewer Crab: Let me save you some trouble: Avoid these if at all possible. They move at twice the standard speed, so unless you have a high-level Ring of Haste (unlikely if not impossible in the Sewers) or you're playing as the Freerunner (bad idea), you can't outrun them without certain Potions or Wands, which are far less expendable than Crabs. They move and strike quickly, outspeeding even the legendary Knuckleduster (without the Weighstone) in their attacks. However, the labor comes with a reward, since the little beasties give more xp, and later, than all but the Scout, and will uncommonly drop Mystery Meat, which cooks into Chargrilled Steak, or even better (due to certain Status modifiers), freeze it into Frozen Carpaccio. Overall, try to avoid them prior to finding good equipment. Threat Level: ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT Albino Rat-A rare form of the Marsupial Rat. They are slightly tougher than scouts, and inflict the Bleed condition upon a successful attack. Threat Level: ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT RUNNNN Dew Vial You are guaranteed to find this between Floors 2-4. If you collect Dew at full health, it will fill it 1/10th of the way. If you throw it into a Health Well, the remaining Dew will be filled. It has a mysterious power that makes it so that rather than filling 1-5 HP depending on level, it will restore 10% of your Max HP per Dewdrop when consumed, and when full will be auto-consumed to prevent your untimely death. It's a wonderful tool. Goo, the first Boss Goo is simple in design and combat, and the only reason you would die is lack of sufficient equipment. If you have a Wand of Firebolt +2 or more (A Firebolt will win just about anything), you'll win even with horrible luck. Just mind the walls. If not, just stand in a spot so that you are in water and he is not, preferably with a Seed of Earthroot's plant in your spot. Once you defeat the Goo, Search the perimeter of the room. You should find a Door leading to a room full of chests, with a small crowned rat. Do not equip the items, as they are most likely cursed and decayed! Congrats! Assuming the Caustic Ooze hasn't already dissolved the last of your flesh, you have completed the first stage! However, the journey has just begun... Area Two: Prison Informative Slideshow of the most important things in the Prison! Tengu gif.gif|Tengu, the second boss.|link=Tengu|linktext=Tengu Gnoll Shaman gif.gif|Gnoll Shaman, the ranged nightmare.|link=Gnoll shaman|linktext=Gnoll Shaman Skeleton gif.gif|Skeleton, the self-avenger.|link=Skeleton|linktext=Skeleton Swarm gif.gif|Swarm of Flies, the Warlock's best friend.|link=Swarm of flies|linktext=Swarm of Flies Crazy thief.png|Crazy Thief, the biggest nusaince.|link=Crazy thief|linktext=Crazy Thief Shopkeeper.gif|Shopkeeper, the greedy hoarder.|link=Shop|linktext=Shop Tome of Mastery.png|The Tome of Mastery, the heirloom of success.|link=Tome of Mastery|linktext=Tome of Mastery Hooray! You made it past the living sludge! Good news and bad news: You made it past the very hardest part. Bad news: Many tougher trials await. First, you should find the Shop. Check all the doors from the entrance room until you find a guy who looks like a balding Han Solo and what seems like a huge bounty of free crap. Problem: "free" crap is not free. Solution: You've got gold; spend it wisely. You should probably start with a Bag, followed by Potion of Experience, Potion of Healing, Scrolls, Ankh, and lastly, any other potions or the rations (though these are NOT recommended). Sell off any redundant or obsolete items, such as old gear, styluses, most missile weapons, fire and poison items when in possession of their respective wands, etc etc etc. Once you've done your errands, continue, though if you have a Lloyd's Beacon, set it here. How? Use a Seed of Blindweed to blind yourself. One last tip: don't test potions or scrolls here, unless you want to watch him and all his product go *poof*. Now, go. Oh yeah, enemies! Enemies- Crazy Thief: These guys are ANNOYING! They often steal something important, like Scrolls of Upgrade, Potions of Healing, Bags, alternate rings/weapons, wands, Dew Vial, Ankh, etc. Word to the wise: KILL IT BEFORE IT LAYS E--- er, mugs you. They also very very very very VERY rarely drop the coveted Ring of Haggler, which gives you a 50% discount in all shops. Should one mug you and get away, track it down and trap it in a room with only one door. It will curse and fight to the death. Threat Level: Mosquito Skeleton: These are kind of weak, drop a (likely cursed and degraded) weapon once in a while, and have an ace in the hole WAIT WHAT. If you kill them, they create an explosion, which does about double damage (due to armor effectiveness being cut in half). It will harm all creatures within melee range, namely you. Threat Level: Action Bomb Swarm of Flies: These are your favorite enemy. If you have armor of Chain or better, they do next to no damage, and drop Healing potions. Strip of weapons when you see some, go to a room, and start punching them. They'll dupe nearly infinitely, and drop potions of Healing (i.e. the best potion in the whole damned game except MAYBE Might) when killed. Besides, they're like a Taco Truck for the Warlock. Threat Level: Health Pack Gnoll Shaman: Prooobably the biggest threat. It has an infinitely ranged, armor-ignoring attack, that can even do critical damage, though it's nigh-useless at melee range. It will also sometimes drop a random scroll... Threat Level: Wait, Pixel Dungeon has ranged enemies?! Crazy Bandit: No effects unique from the Thief, just is slightly beefier. Although, he does blind you, but that's just a nuisance. Threat Level: Mosquito THAT GOES FOR YOUR EYES Boss: Tengu Oh, hell, I need to fight a nija?! It's usually best to bring something that has a lasting effect, or a beefy wand (Firebolt+5 is usually good). Just get close and try to paralyze him. Seeds are NOT recommended, unless you have the previously mentioned wand. If you defeat him for the first time with that class, you get the Tome of Mastery. Use it wisely, as it takes like a million billion turns to read. Otherwise, YOU'RE SCREWED! Area Three: Caves Informative slideshow of the most important things in the caves! DM-300 gif.gif|DM-300, the Uber-annoying boss mech.|link=DM-300|linktext=DM-300 Cave Spinner gif2.gif|Cave Spinner, the catcher of heroes.|link=Cave spinner|linktext=Cave Spinner Gnoll Brute gif.gif|Gnoll Brute, the raging tank.|link=Gnoll brute|linktext=Gnoll Brute Vampire Bat gif.gif|Vampire Bat, the one who DEFINED your favorite enchantment.|link=Vampire bat|linktext=Vampire Bat You should have chosen your subclass by now with that book. This area is shaped less like a square, so be warned, navigating will be different. Also, you will find the strongest of the Gnolls here: The Brutes. Strangely enough, this is really the only area without any special items. Enemies Vampire Bat These guys are going to be the biggest threat. However, they do have one weakness-fire. When levitating or flying, you cannot extinguish yourself with water. However, the only ways to do this are with potions, the Wand, or perfect timing with a trap/seed. NOTE: Drops Healing Potions! Threat Level: Remove the word "bat" Gnoll Brute These enemies can tank LOADS of damage, and dish it back out with ease. Try to kill off the last 20% or so of their health in one hit, since their enraged hits are devastating to the unprepared. Threat Level: Your meth head neighbor with an aluminum baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire Cave Spinner This guy actually isn't as tough as the others, especially with a good ranged tactic. He'll flee from Poisoned players (even if not inflicted by him), and spin webs to trap them. Again, ranged tactics are great, as being rooted only limits your feet. Threat Level:'''Dull But Rusty Bear Trap Shielded Brute Tougher counterpart to the standard Brute. That's just about it. Also, they seem to be more common than other mutants. Boss: DM-300 You should try to seed him while he's moving forward, and either Earthroot or flee when in melee range for a turn or two. Ranged tactics will completely DEACTIVATE him, so long as you watch the triggered traps and avalanches. If he goes over a triggered trap, he heals (a lot). When he moves, he may cause an avalanche that will damage and paralyze you... yay. Take him out and move on. Once you defeat him, you unlock the Huntress. Area 4: Dwarven Metropolis (City) Informative slideshow on the most important things in the Dwarven Metropolis! Ha! I DARE you to find a page with more slideshows! Dwarf King gif.gif|The King of Dwarves, who's gained immortality through dark rituals...|link=King of Dwarves|linktext=King of Dwarves Undead Dwarf gif.gif|...and those who were unintentionally sacrificed for it, though they make great lackies.|link=Undead dwarf|linktext=Undead Dwarf Dwarf warlock.png|Dwarven Warlock, master of dark arts.|link=Dwarf warlock|linktext=Dwarven Warlock Dwarf monk.png|Dwarven Monk, master of unarm(ed/ing) combat.|link=Dwarf monk|linktext=Dwarven Monk Golem gif.gif|Golem, the mystic mechanism of the Dwarves.|link=Golem|linktext=Golem Warrior armor.png|The Warrior,|link=Warrior suit of armor|linktext=Warrior's Suit of Armor Mage armor.png|Mage,|link=Mage robe|linktext=Mage Robe Rogue armor.png|Rogue,|link=Rogue garb|linktext=Rogue Garb Huntress armor.png|and Huntress' improved armors...|link=Huntress cloak|linktext=Huntress Cloak Armor kit.png|...and the implement to make them so.|link=Armor kit|linktext=Armor Kit You should now have arrived at the Dwarven Metropolis, the home of the DM-300 and its creators, as well as dark arts. This is a treacherous place, as the enemies are strong. Monks can knock your weapon on the floor, Warlocks harm and weaken you with a powerful beam, and Golems overpower you through sheer physical build. It is recommended you have a Plate Armor +1 or higher, and a Tier 4 +2-3 to a Tier-5 +1-2 before entering this area, or at least its combat. The enemies are not powerful enough, and good items too plentiful, to warrant rushing through; however at the same time is treacherous enough to suggest extreme caution to underdeveloped characters. Best of luck. Enemies Dwarf Monk: This Monk can knock weapons out of your hands, and attack twice per turn. His kryptonite is the famed Knuckleduster, as it is the only weapon that cannot be disarmed and attacks at the same speed as him, with no variables to speed. '''Threat Level: '''Cat on the mantle with all your porcelain Dwarf Warlock: This Warlock has a powerful ranged attack. His shadow bolt is magic (meaning armor has no effect), and will often apply the Weakness debuff. He will rarely move, however, and will often drop a random potion. Try to fight him from a range or find a way to move faster to take him out with relative ease. '''Threat Level: '''Yes, it indeed has ranged enemies. Golem: This enemy has a powerful physical melee attack (often capable of 1HK'ing players with poor armor) and loads of health AND defense. My god, he's like the Shielded Brute all over again! Unlike the brutes, however, he can't be enraged. Still, a worthy foe! '''Threat Level: '''Essentially a tank that was imbued with life. (No, not like Panzermadels.) Senior Monk: Ohhhhhhhh nooooo. This guy is best described as the Daft Punk of monks, as he is Harder, Better, Faster, and of course, Stronger. He can also paralyze you, which will often lead to a paralysis chain, which will lead to your untimely demise. Avoid him altogether, lest you be masochistic (or a ranged fighter). '''Threat Level: '''Jackie Chan that always aims for the spinal cord King of Dwarves He can be challenging without the proper gear, but with the right items will be a breeze. It is suggested that you have at the very least good equipment (make sure this is the highest feasible level you want for your armor. You'll see why when you play), and a Wand of Blink plus a few Earthroots never hurt anyone... 'cept the Dwarf King. Try to keep him off his pedestals, he spawns the Undead Dwarves, with a VERY small chance of Paralysis (happens to me about 1/5 games, and my fight with the King often goes on for over 200 turns). You can neglect this altogether, though it certainly makes the fight easier (especially since you can slip in more melee hits this way). When he is slain, pick up his loot. If your armor is at what you see as an optimal level, upgrade it. If you completed the Ambitious Imp's quest (QUEST GUIDE COMING SOON TO ARTICLE), he will have set up shop on Floor 21. Even if he hadn't, it's still a nice place to restore your health through more natural means (sleeping on a Sungrass will patch you right up). You now descend into the final depths... Final Area: Demon Halls Informative slideshow of everything in the Demon Halls! Yog Dzewa gif.gif|Yog-Dzewa, the '''FINAL BOSS...|link=Yog-Dzewa|linktext=Yog-Dzewa Rotting fist gif.gif|...his fist, covered in Caustic Ooze...|link=Rotting fist|linktext=Rotting Fist Burning fist gif.gif|...his other fist, flaming and with a shadow bolt attack...|link=Burning fist|linktext=Burning Fist God's larva gif.gif|...and the eye's larvae, perhaps destined to become a new god.|link=God's larva|linktext=God's Larva Evil eye.png|An Evil eye. STAY AWAY.|link=Evil eye|linktext=DEMONSPAWN Succubus gif.gif|The Succubus, a charming, teleporting demon.|link=Succubus|linktext=Seductress Scorpio gif.gif|The Scorpio, a clever ranged enemy who knows to keep its distance.|link=Scorpio|linktext=Scorpio You do not need to worry too much about the contents here, it is usually best to just make like a Freerunner with a Ring of Haste +9,001 in the halls. Evil Eyes are lurking everywhere, waiting to hit you with a }} Disintegration laser. Just run through as fast as possible and kill Yog-Dzewa. I recommend using some Scrolls of Magic Mapping and some Potions of Mind Vision to help you with that. Oh, wait... Boss: Yog-Dzewa Kill the Burning Fist first (ranged magic attack AND flame aura that's killed the Rotting Fist before), then the Rotting (assuming it hasn't burnt to a crisp), then the Eye. Or, if you have good armor, let the Eye and its spawn surround you, so the Fists have no access! Be warned, though, as Yog-Dzewa takes 50% less damage from all sources until the fists are killed! Still, nonetheless, you beat the game! Grab that luscious, satin, }} Amulet of Yendor! You WIN! Bonus Section: Quests Ah, I've been waiting to do this! I suppose I should make a couple slideshows now. Sad Ghost Informative sli---y'know what? I'm done typing this blurb. Sad ghost.png|Sad Ghost, the eternal sufferer|link=Sad ghost|linktext=The Sad Ghost's NPC page Giant Rat Skull.png|The Skull of the Fetid Rat.|link=Fetid rat Dried rose.png|A dried rose, stolen from the corpse of the ghost.|link=Dried rose|linktext=What do you want from me? A mouseover joke? HERE! Dried Rose Quest: In this quest, keep killing enemies until you find the rose. Seriously, that's all! SERIOUSLY! Rat Skull Quest: Look for a Marsupial Rat on the level with paralytic gas. Kill it (TIP: Either step back every turn or two, or chug a Potion of Purity to make this MUCH less deadly...). YOU WIN! NEW: Curse Quest As soon as you speak with him and agree to remove the curse, he'll transform into a wraith, but with more health. Old Wandmaker Possibly the best questgiver in the game. MORE INFORMATIVE F***ING SLIDESHOWS! Wandmaker gif.gif|The Old Wandmaker, THE BEST QUESTGIVER spinningEVVVAR/spinning!|link=Old wandmaker|linktext=His NPC page! Corpse dust.png|Corpse Dust, from a Pile O' Bones. Rotberry.png|The Rotberry Seed...|link=Plant|linktext=To the seeds page, with more Rotberry Info! Rotberry plant.png|...and the plant that it creates. Corpse Dust Quest: Talk to the Wandmaker, and a Remains will spawn with this item (FUN FACT: It will always be cursed, and will actually be uncursed by a Scroll of Remove Curse!), and a Wraith (Hmmm, a wand would help a lot here!). Return them, and grab your AMAZING prize (assuming it's not Lightning or Poison)! Rotberry Quest: Talk to the Wandmaker, and a Rotberry bush will spawn. When activated, it will root anything on top of it and release Toxic Gas. Throw a non-Potion item at it to spring the trap, then take it back... BUT WAIT! The Rotberry can actually be used forever! It's very useful! Trap an enemy and gas it out? FOREVER! It can also be used (once) to have a chance at brewing a Strength potion. NEW: Phantom Fish Quest: Talk to the Wandmaker, and use the Search function on every single water tile on the depth. What's that? It's flooded and/or has a Flooded Vault? Sucks to be you, little boy blue. The fish can also be eaten to become invisible, but try to avoid this unless it's a life-or-death situation. Troll Blacksmith I'll never look at Slideshows the same way again... Troll Blacksmith.png|Troll Blacksmith, combiner of items|link=Troll blacksmith Pickaxe bloodstained.gif|The blood-stained pickaxe... HOLY F***! THAT'S A SEWER CRAB LOAD OF BLOOD! Dark Gold Ore.png|Dark Gold, the super valu---melts in the sunlight? Awww... Bloody Pickaxe Quest: Just like he said. "Take dis pickaxe, an' kill a bat wit' it." That simple. Dark Gold Quest: See the special walls here? Want that gold? Good, you can finally get i---Wait, it's WORTHLESS? NOOOOOOO---years later---OOOOO!!! It will also chunk out your hunger each time you mine it. It will force you to starving under any circumstance (unless you saved all your food) by the time you get all 15. You can always mine others that you come across so long as you have the pickaxe (even for the other quest), though each piece sells for a measly 1 gold. No wonder the Dwarves left it all here. Ambitious Imp Hmm, that sounds like me! Anyways, NEW SLIDESHOW!!1! Dwarf token.png|(NOTE: There's no Imp image!) A dwarf token. Good money, good prizes... good challenge.|link=Ambitious imp ATM I can't find the Ambitious Imp! That was pointless... for now!!! Dwarf Monk Quest: Kill a few Dwarf Monks. Seniors count. That's all. Golem Quest: Kill a few golems. That's all. NOTE: Any excess tokens sell for 150 gold/piece! Save a few, if you don't want to punch the Monks/Golems through the fourth wall (and your screen) by the time the farming is done! Rewards Sad Ghost - Armor or Weapon, standard probability. You choose which category. Old Wandmaker - A battle or non-battle wand. All wands, except Telekenesis and Flock* (with a 0% chance), have a 1/5 chance of being generated from that category. Troll Blacksmith - Combine two similar (in every way but level) unrusted items together to upgrade them. Ambitious Imp - Ring, standard probability. Will always be +1-3, and cursed. Also opens a shop on D21 if you haven't visited there yet. THAT IS ALL (for now...)! GOODNIGHT! Category:Blog posts Category:Walkthrough Category:Tips